It's gonna be a good day
by Ranieri Graye
Summary: Follows after 2x08. Alex waking from the night before.


A dull pain in Alex's hip was slowly pulling her out of her sleeping state. She refused to open her eyes but tried to readjust her position to ease the discomfort but a weight pressed on her side seemed to be stopping her. It was then she became aware that she was not horizontal in her bed but sitting diagonally in a funny position on her couch. More than that, the pressure she felt on her body was soft, warm and breathing steadily in a hypnotic rhythm. Slowly she forced her eyes to open and the sight she saw made her forget completely about her discomfort.

Maggie sawyer was lying on Alex's chest with one hand wrapped around her waist. Her head was over Alex's heart like she needed that connection, confirmation that the DEO agent was alive and real. Alex scanned the sight before her, enjoying the new things she was learning about the beautiful detective. The way Maggie scrunched her nose slightly as she dreamed, how she fit perfectly into Alex's side and the possessive was she was holding onto Alex's top.

Alex felt completely at peace, a pretty foreign feeling for her considering her life but one she thought she could easily get used to. She thought back to the night before, Maggie coming by and expressing her feelings for her.

She really liked her! And Alex couldn't stop the massive grin that spread across her face, remembering how nervous Maggie seemed at first but how she took her breathe away when Maggie pulled Alex to her and kissed her so passionately. And that kiss! Alex licked her lips and let out a shaky breathe as she remembered how Maggie kissed her.

After kissing some more and finally running out of breathe, Maggie pulled back a little, Alex saw how her eyes had managed to become even darker than usual. How was that possible, she nearly got lost in them but Maggie pulled her back, running her thumb down Alex's jawline.

"Okay, we need to stop now or I won't be able to stop myself and I promised myself to take this slow."

The pout that appeared on Alex's face did not help the situation, all Maggie could think of now was how much she wanted to kiss that beautiful face. She groaned and pulled away a bit further, trying to get her breathing to calm down.

"Stop it Alex that's not fair! I want to do this right, I don't want to go too fast and fuck this up like I have before."

"Alright fine" Alex conceded "But not too slow, you keep kissing like that and there won't be enough cold showers in the world." Suddenly Alex's face blushed as she realised what she had said. After a second both women burst into fits of laughter. Alex grabbed the pizza off the counter and pulled Maggie by her jacket lapel over to the couch.

The next few hours were filled with both women enjoying the beer and the pizza while talking about anything and nothing. Maggie relaxed into the couch more as the evening wore on. She had had a worry in the back of her mind that if she and Alex got together, that their rhythm would be affected, the flirting and sexy glances that promised so much might be gone and it would become hard and forced. But she need not worry, she felt this warmth between them, feeling so calm and relaxed and safe while also this giddy excitement and undeniable electricity.

As the beers disappeared and the pizza box was thrown away, the two women moved closer and closer together, to the point where Maggie was curled up against Alex while the TV was on in the background. Neither really watching the screen but rather enjoying the comfortable silence.

Alex is brought out of her thoughts as Maggie starts to stir. A sleepy face tilts up to look at her and a warm sleepy smile spreads over Maggie's features.

"Hi"

"Hi back"

Maggie leans up and closes the gap, pressing a slow kiss to Alex's lips. It's simple but is filled with connection. Alex hums into the kiss in satisfaction, thinking that she will never get tired of that.

Their sleepy bubble is suddenly broken by the loud sharp and angry sound of Maggie's phone. The grumpy growl that erupts from Maggie's throat as she buries her head into Alex's neck has the DEO agent chuckling and kissing Maggie on the top of the head. It's then that Alex's phone joins in and Maggie pushes herself of the taller woman and offers her hands to her to pull Alex up too.

"I guess our first date is gonna have to wait until later" Maggie says as she grabs her leather jacket that was on the floor and starts to put it back on.

"First date huh?" says Alex as her eyebrow quirks up and a smirk appears on her face.

"Yep" she says as she walks towards the DEO agent "I thought we could try somewhere other than the bar and playing pool. Maybe a candle lit dinner and you wearing that sexy dress you wore to the alien fight club again?"

"You liked that dress?"

Maggie steps even closer to Alex and rises to her toes so her face is level with Alex's and really close. She watched as Alex's breathing becomes a little heavier.

"That and the gun you had strapped to your thigh, that was really fucking hot." Maggie whispers, a sly smile on her face as she watches the shock and flustered look that appears on Alex face.

With that Maggie gives the shocked brunette a quick kiss and says "see you at the crime scene baby" before turning on her heel and walking to the door. She flashes a flirty smile at Alex as she closes the door behind her.

Alex finally manages to snap out of her state of shock, cursing under her breath before and realising she needed to go to work. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the text before writing a quick text to Maggie.

 **Alex:** You play dirty detective, you'll pay for that on our date.

 **Maggie:** I look forward to it ;)

Alex smiles at Maggie's goofy use of emoji, this is gonna be a good day.


End file.
